Going Savage
by StrongMan20
Summary: In the world of Superhumans the shapeshifter are considered rare. The downside is that if they don't find a mate, that's a shapshifter, by the age of sixteen they go completely savage. The worse part is that Hiccup and Snotlout are the only shapeshifters within a hundred miles of Berk. Anthro Hicclout. Rated M: Slash. Yaoi. Mpreg. One-sided Dagcup. (Superhuman/Modern AU)


**So I have an AU in which Snotlout is in love with Hiccup. The boy tries to run away with the young heir if he does not happen to return his feelings. What will happen. Will Hiccup and Snotlout have love or will it be torn apart. Superhuman AU. Yaoi. Two sided Hicclout. One sided Dagcup.**

 **So yeah this will happen and there ain't no stopping me now. I will personally come to your house and murder you if you make on damned bad remark or heckle. I wil burn your house down. But then I'm going to hack all of your passwords then spend all of your money. Yeah thanks I really fucking need that damn thing. I really did and you know what. I feel way fucking better than I did dude. I don't actually feel like killing anyone. But threat are another thing.**

 _ **TO ALL FUCKING HECKLERS!**_

 **Did you know that some people have fucking suicidal thoughts. One bad review could make someone want to kill themselves because fanfiction could be the only thing that they wake up for in the morning. Same as any sport. Club or person. So making heckles and bad remarks could lead to the death of a person. Think about fucking that. The next time you heckle thing about that. I will and will never ever tolerate a heckler. You can help me out on a story but if you heckle I can promise you that I will find you and cut out your spleen, then drink your fluids. That is all! My friend is being cyberbullied and it stopped luckily.**

 **Hiccup-Animal Shapeshifting**

 **Snotlout-Animal Shapeshifting**

 **Astrid- Super strength/super speed/laser eyes**

 **Fishlegs- Exact memory/ Flight/ Magnetism/ Telekinesis**

 **Ruff/Tuff- Control of all elements**

* * *

Snotlout was thinking. He had wanted to destroy someone. Hiccup to be exact. No one loved him not even his own father so kidnapping him would get him the seat as heir to the thrown. He had used to play with Hiccup when they where younger and no one understood they way the tribe worked. But as time moved on people moved on from him.

The runts head was up for grabs by the other tribes that had no alliance with Berk. But no one had really wanted to take him it was just for money. All other tribes besides Berk where usually pore and Dagur the Deranged of the Berserker tribe had wanted Hiccup all to himself. As his personal play thing.

Every male shapeshifter in the world was a hermaphrodite. Everyone new that. But Dagur had a slight obsession with Hiccup. It was something about Hiccup that made Dagur want to eat him alive. The rule of shapeshifters are 'If you get fucked and your a dude. You instantly have a baby unless you're pregnant.'

Yep that's the rule and it's a pretty bad one too. Shapeshifter's where often considered rare in some parts. If you even have one shapeshifter than your island is labeled as a home for endangered superhumans.

Shapeshifting powers where often labeled as curses. You have to have a mate by the age of sixteen or else they would return to there animal roots. Then they would go berserk like whatever animal hybrid they are. Both he and Hiccup were dragons.

The biggest problem was that there wasn't another shapeshifter within a hundred miles of Berk and no females wanted them. That meant that if Hiccup and Snotlout didn't start to like each other soon they would go back to the savage land.

"Snotlout!" A very loud male voice called. It was the twins.

"What?" Snotlout asked

"Your sixteenth birthday is in a couple of weeks. We are going to stick to you until we can't stick anymore because I bet you and Hiccup's freak outs are gonna be awesome." Tuffnut said. His sister the Ruffnut walked up behind him and wind blasted him into a tree

"No one is sticking near him because he could kill you and no matter how much I hate you I don't want that to happen." She said.

Astrid then super sped to her friends. "So Hiccup and Snotlout are going to be sixteen. Both within a couple of weeks. You two have to find someone."

"Well I would like to be alone. We don't have any other shapeshifters. We are both going berserk two weeks apart. Plus we're both dragons. So there is a possibility that we will be mates in the savage life. "

"Well that's just that fate stuff. Well says tuff and ruff. Snot is really buff. Thank goodness we don't have a duff." Tuff rhymed "Who new I was that good?"

"No one now we're trying to help our friend." Ruffnut stated "You're probably going to be forced to be with Hiccup anyways. You know you're parents want you to not be savage and he is the only shapeshifter so force."

"No way is my father going to make me marry that little dweeb." Snotlout stated appeased to dating the smaller animal. "Plus I just have to mate a shapeshifter not marry him. If I get fucked or fuck a shapeshifter I'm good. There's nothing else."

"Yeah whatever." Astrid said. Snotlout had already flew away and none of them could fly so it was hopeless.

* * *

When Snotlout flew home. He got on his computer and looked up 'How to keep a shapeshifter from going savage.'

The only thing that kept coming up was to mate with another one. Or get mate to one. Nothing would work. Marriage with Hiccup is the only actual option besides going savage and he and Hiccup where the only ones within a hundred mile radius. Even going to the land of the shapeshifters they would still have to be in contact because they would be closest.

He was going to run away the only option left.

But someone barged into his room.

"Son we need to talk."

* * *

 **Boom ditty. Leave a review dudes.**


End file.
